Ignoring The Truth
by TBorah89
Summary: A little one shot about how Wyatt and Liz ignored their feelings for each other during their high school years.


A/N: This is just a little drabble about Wyatt and Liz during their high school years. It was inspired by the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift.

* * *

Ignoring The Truth

Elizabeth Shane sat on the bleachers after the football game waiting for her best friend to meet her there. She had rode with him and he was her ride back home not that that was a comforting thought he couldn't drive for shit. Liz was seventeen she had golden blonde hair and honey brown eyes. Said eyes scanned the crowd until she saw a familiar brown haired man walking up to her.

"Hey, Lizzie are you going to need a ride home or are you going to ride with Wyatt?" Troy her older brother asked as he sat down beside her. He was eighteen and he had a head full of dark hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"If it's all the same to you I'm just going to ride back with Wyatt." Liz replied.

Troy frowned he didn't like the idea of her sitting there alone until Wyatt finally drug his slow ass out of the locker room. "I guess Lilly already took off on you then." He commented but it was more of a question.

Liz rolled her eyes at the thought of what her friend was up to at the moment. "Troy this is Lilly we're talking about there was a boy involved of course she took off on me." she laughed at him.

"What about B, Rach, or Maria?" Troy questioned her if all else failed he would sit there with her until Wyatt decided to come out.

"B, Rach, and Chris all took off to go do what they do all the time. I'm sure I don't have to tell you what that is." Liz scoffed those three were always hunting demons even when they didn't have to.

"So it looks like you're stuck with me until Wyatt gets his fat ass up here." Troy grinned wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Liz shoved her brother playfully. "Don't call him that he's not fat he just likes to eat a lot." She defended her best friend.

"So do I Lizzie but our best friend is a fat ass." Chuck Bradford her other best friend said as he sat on the other side of her. He was dark headed and had brown eyes he was slightly taller than Troy.

"Oh look Troy, Chuck's here you can go now." Liz said pointedly she didn't want her older brother hanging around pestering her.

Troy hugged Liz and punched Chuck affectionately on the arm before he stood up. "You two kids behave yourselves because I'm going to need you to get me out of trouble later. I'm going to go behave like a bad boy for a little while." He teased before he walked away.

"Lizzie I love you but your brother is retarded." Chuck laughed.

Liz snorted, "Try telling me something that I don't know." She said sarcastically.

"I can't do that we're together all the time you know all my secrets." Chuck joked with her.

"I'm going to kill Wyatt if he doesn't hurry up it's cold out and I have to wear this stupid cheerleading uniform." Liz grumbled.

Chuck cocked his eyebrow at her and laughed. "You know him Liz it is quite possible that he got sidetracked by someone of the female variety and it will be a while before he gets up here." he pointed out to her.

Liz grunted in response to that. For some reason she felt a small pang of jealously at that idea. She chalked it up to she didn't like to share her best friend with anyone else but it was much deeper than that. The more time that went by the harder it was for her to deny that she didn't like Wyatt as more than just a friend. Hell if she was being completely honest with herself she was in love with him. But then again those were probably just misplaced feelings because he had always been there for her. He had been a saint when her dad walked out and left. She didn't know that she would have made it through the days right after he left if it hadn't been for Wyatt.

Liz's eyes lit up with glee and a small smile came to her face when she saw a familiar blonde headed boy standing down on the track. Wyatt Halliwell was about six two with dark blonde hair and some of the prettiest blue eyes she had ever seen in her entire life. He had just the right amount of muscle too he wasn't built up like he was on steroids but he didn't look like he was weak either. What made him all the more appealing with that he had a great heart. He was sweet, funny, and loyal to a fault. He would do anything to protect his friends and family.

The smile faded from her face when she saw that he wasn't along as usual he was talking to some girl who didn't know the first thing about him. There was no way that anyone would ever know him the way that she knew him. He didn't have to hide half of who he was from her.

_I don't think that passenger seat has ever looked so good to me. He tells me about his night and I count the colors in his eyes. He'll never fall in love he swears as he runs his fingers through his hair. I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong. And I don't think it ever crossed his mind. He tells a joke I fake a smile that I know all his favorite songs._

"Hey, Lizzie what's wrong?" Chuck asked her he hadn't missed the look on her face. Actually he knew damn well what was wrong with her. He didn't understand why his two best friends had to be so blind to the fact that they were clearly made for each other.

Liz shook her head trying to downplay his concern. "Nothing I just thought that Wy was finally going to get his ass up here but he obviously has other plans." She replied. She couldn't help wishing just a little bit that he would look at her the way he was looking at the girl he was talking to. But she couldn't even allow herself that much because every time she had thoughts like that she did her best to bury them.

_And I could tell you that his favorite color's green, he loves to argue, born on the seventeenth. His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes and if you asked me if I love him, I'd lie. _

Liz watched as Wyatt's blue eyes danced. She loved those eyes; he had gotten them from his father. She loved everything about Wyatt though. She loved that she could be herself around him and that he didn't think she was a freak because he was a witch just like she was.

_He looks around the room, innocently overlooks the truth. Shouldn't a light go on? Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long? He see's everything in black and white. Never let nobody see him cry. I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine. _

One of the things that she admired about Wyatt was his bravery. But she also knew that there was more to him then the charming smile that he had on his face at the moment. She was the only person out side of his family that he bared his entire soul to. He had cried in front of her more than a few times that should count for something. Why he couldn't see that she liked him as more than just a friend she would never know.

He may have been an empath but he was dense when it came to feelings. Though there was always the possibility that he didn't feel that way about her. She tried to tell herself that that was it and she was better off keeping her feelings to herself. But it didn't lessen the ache she felt in her heart every time she saw him with another girl. Although that probably had something to do with her abandonment issues, after her dad left he had promised her that he would never leave her. Yet she knew that he came closer to breaking that promise everyday.

_I could tell you that his favorite color's green, he loves to argue, born on the seventeenth. His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes and if you asked me if I love him, I'd lie. He stands there then walks away my God if I could only say I'm holding every breath for you._

Without Wyatt she didn't feel like a complete person. Yet she was unwilling to admit her feelings for him to herself much less to him. Everyone always thought that they were a couple when nothing could be further from the truth. That was how perfectly those two fit together but neither of them seemed to realize that. They both knew things about each other that no one else knew.

"Lizzie, I think someone might be jealous that Wy's talking to someone else." Chuck taunted her.

"I know you're jealous that your boyfriend is talking to someone else but don't worry at the end of the day he'll still come home to you." Liz zinged him and her eyes danced with laughter. That was just a front she put up to keep the hurt at bay.

Chuck put his hand over his heart like he had been wounded. "Honey, I know that my man wouldn't cheat on me. Besides I was talking about you." he tried to sound like he was joking but he wanted to strangle the life out of both of them.

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar I think he can see through everything but my heart. First thought when I wake up is 'My God, he's beautiful," so I put on my makeup and pray for a miracle. _

"Chuck, you know that it isn't like that with us." Liz said turning so she could talk to her other friend.

"It wouldn't be wrong if you did feel that way about him though." Chuck reasoned with her.

"But I don't." Liz stated firmly.

"But what would be so wrong if you did?" Chuck asked.

_Yes, I cold tell you his favorite color's green. He loves to argue and it kills me. His sister's beautiful he has his father's eyes. And if you asked me if I love him, if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie. _

"I don't know Chuck a lot would be wrong." Liz said tired of denying herself happiness when she had been through so much.

Chuck pinched the bridge of his nose these two seriously made him want to kill himself. He wouldn't be having this conversation right now if it wasn't for Wyatt's baby cousin Prue. That girl could talk him into more things than were good for him. Damn her and her cupid ways. "Well, I think you like him and what's more I think he likes you." he said firmly.

"We don't pay you to think Chuck." Liz tried making a joke out of it.

"Ha, ha very funny Lizzie. But that is just your natural defense coming out you know that I'm right and you're having a hard time coming up with excuses." Chuck knew that he almost had her right where he wanted her.

"I don't make excuses I only speak the truth." Liz said smoothly.

"You like him and I know it so you could do us all a favor and just admit it." Chuck said crossing his arms over his chest.

"So maybe you're right but…" Liz began and she let out a squeal when she felt someone put their cold hands on her neck. She whipped her head around to see Wyatt standing there with a smirk on his face. She shot death rays at him with her eyes.

"Awe, don't look at me like that Lizzie I was only playing." Wyatt said trying his best to sound innocent.

Liz scowled at him. "I don't find you funny at all Wyatt Matthew."

Chuck rolled his eyes their sexual tension was killing him. "You two can sit here and freeze your asses off all night or you can come with me to the car so we can get something to eat." He announced. He couldn't help but think that those two were complete and total idiots.

Wyatt pulled Liz up and threw his jacket over her shoulders because he could tell that she was cold. "Come on Lizzie let's go get some food." He said pulling her close to him loving the way her body felt against his. He shook his head he shouldn't be having those feelings for her. He threw his arm around her shoulders and led her on.

"I guess I could eat. As long as you promise to behave." Liz said smiling up at him. She leaned into him and sighed.

Chuck walked away from him shaking his head. "Idiots, complete and total idiots." He muttered to himself. He didn't think that they would ever see the light and what's worse Prue was going to murder him for not finding anything out. She was mean for someone who was half cupid. On the bright side though he thought he got Liz to admit to her feelings. Only time would tell and he didn't know how much longer her could take those two. "Come on!" he yelled when he heard them giggling like two little girls.

"We're coming honey," They both called back secure that their relationship was what it should be for now anyway.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this. Now you get why everyone was always calling them idiots. Until next time please review.


End file.
